Lavi Bookman al acecho
by Cassandra Lilith Mircalla
Summary: Lavi Bookman tiene muchos admiradoras en la Universidad Orden Negra que siempre lo vigilan de lejos. Por supuesto la palabra "lejos", en este caso, se refiere a los arbustos del jardín delantero de Allen Walker. ¿Podrá Allen lidiar con un vecino que parece decidido a hacer su vida miserable? Laven ***Traducción***
1. Un día movido

**Nota de la T.: Hola :D He venido a traerles una traducción de un fic Laven que personalmente me ha encantado, es hermoso. Espero que esta traducción sea lo suficientemente buena para estar a la altura de la historia original. **

**El título original de la historia es **_**Stalking Lavi Bookman. **_**La palabra anglosajona Stalking significa acecho. Esta palabra es usada para describir un cuadro psicológico conocido como síndrome del acoso apremiante (sucede cuando alguien se obsesiona con molestar a otra persona en particular). Es solo una aclaración para que entiendan de que va el fic XD Pero estoy algo insegura si la traducción del título es correcta, si ven que estoy equivocada no duden en corregirme :)**

**Debo advertirles que el fic tiene temática yaoi así que si no les agrada el género lo mejor es que no lean la historia, de esta manera se ahorran muchas molestias.**

* * *

_**Nota del A.: ¡Hola!**_

_**Esto es un experimento interesante para mí. No solo es mi primer fanfic en, oh, cuatro o cinco años, también es mi primer intento de escribir en este fandom en particular. Es TAMBIÉN mi primer intento de escribir sobre una pareja. Así que ya veremos como todo esto va.**_

_**Una pequeña nota de explicación**__**: Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerme fiel a las personalidades de los cuatro grandes (Allen, Lavi, Lenalee y Kanda)**__**en este fic. Sin embargo, ¿los personajes secundarios aleatorios serán tan fieles a su personalidad? Bueno, no tanto. Esta historia se supone que tiene un buen número de elementos absurdos, y el comportamiento de estos personajes caerá en esa categoría. Pero yo quiero utilizar los personajes del anime en lugar de poner OCs al azar. Déjenme saber sus ideas u opiniones sobre como manejo a estos personajes, ¡los consejos siempre se agradecen!**_

_**Ahora ¡Adelante!**_

* * *

_****__Disclaimer: _ _D. Gray- Man_ pertenece a Katsura Hoshino y el fic _Lavi Bookman al acecho _pertenece a SwingTree85 (yo solo lo traduzco u.u)

* * *

Allen Walker sonrió, reajustando su agarre a la caja de cartón que tenía marcado la palabra "Cocina", mientras se deslizaba fuera de la parte posterior de su oxidado Jeep Cherokee rojo. No son muchos los estudiantes de primer año pertenecientes a la Universidad _Orden Negra_ a los que se les permite vivir fuera del campus, y mucho menos en una casa que ellos mismos habían pagado y comprado. Pero la administración se refiere a esto como un "caso especial". Allen Walker siempre fue un caso especial.

Perdió a su padre adoptivo, Mana, a los doce años de edad, y fue enviado a vivir con su psicótico (según la humilde opinión de Allen) padrino, Cross Marian. Esos seis años fueron un infierno, y todos a su alrededor sabían que debían tomar con calma al pobre niño huérfano que vivía en tales circunstancias desafortunadas. Todo esto casi fue suficiente para que Allen se resienta con Mana por dejarle en manos de un tutor legal que estaba obviamente desequilibrado.

Pero sólo casi.

En la actualidad Allen tiene dieciocho años y puede acceder al fondo fiduciario **(1)** sorprendentemente grande que Mana le había dejado. En vez de vivir en los dormitorios y dar más dinero a la escuela de lo estrictamente era necesario, decidió comprar una casa para vivir durante sus cuatro años en la Universidad. Cuando se graduara, él vendería el lugar y esperaba conseguir todo su dinero de vuelta. Tal vez incluso obtener algunos beneficios de la venta.

Allen levantó la caja y comenzó a caminar por la acera hasta la puerta principal. En realidad su puerta de entrada, se corrigió en silencio. Todavía no podía creer que iba a estar viviendo en su propia casa, en otra ciudad, lejos de su tío y sus preocupaciones propias de la infancia.

Se abrió paso a través de la puerta de pantalla y caminó por la sala con el propósito de llegar a la cocina. La casa era relativamente pequeña, en contraste con las casas en las que vivía antes, pero Allen no necesitaba mucho espacio ya que él se encuentra viviendo solo. La cocina tenía nuevos aparatos electrodomésticos, y un pequeño rincón de la parte trasera se encontraba un comedor desgastado con sillas que no le hacían juego. La sala era pequeña y estrecha, pero la chimenea en el medio de la pared del fondo compensó la falencia. Arriba había dos dormitorios, uno en la que Allen dormía, y el otro que utilizó como oficina. El cuarto de baño tenía una ducha con una bañera de inmersión profunda, también tenía una cortina de baño con un estridente decorado de flores azules. El sótano tenía un almacén, una lavadora vieja y una secadora rota. El interruptor de la luz no funcionaba en el lugar, así que tenía que lavar su ropa con una linterna. Realmente tendría que arreglar eso pronto, decidió el peliblanco.

Dejó la caja en el suelo de la cocina con un ruido metálico suave y pasó sus manos sobre el mostrador desgastado de la cocina. El lugar era bastante viejo, construido en 1907, pero tenía un montón de encanto, que es lo que Allen había amado más cuando su agente de bienes raíces le había mostrado el lugar. La casa estaba ubicada en un barrio que estaba a sólo dos cuadras del campus, pero la mayoría de las viviendas de los estudiantes estaban en dirección opuesta a su hogar. Debido a esto, el área era, en gran parte, todavía residencial y la calle estaba llena de familias. Sólo la vecina casa ubicada a la izquierda del hogar de Allen, la casa ubicada al otro lado de la calle y dos cercanas casas fueron ocupadas por los estudiantes. El agente de bienes raíces de Allen había mencionado algo sobre sus nuevos vecinos, ellos estaban disgustados ya que su tranquila calle lentamente estaba siendo invadida por estudiantes, pero le dijo a Allen que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse porque parecía "un muchacho tranquilo." Cosa que, de hecho, lo era. Así que Allen no pensó mucho acerca de estas preocupaciones.

Aunque tal vez si debería preocuparse, porque cuando regresó a su Jeep por otra caja, vio a un hombre calvo, de pie, en el patio delantero de una casa ubicada en esquina opuesta a la suya. El hombre estaba mirando fijamente la puerta principal de Allen, y como el peliblanco corrió por la parte delantera, los ojos del hombre se abrieron y comenzaron a caminar resueltamente hacia él. Allen se detuvo al lado del árbol gigante de ginkgo **(2)** en su patio y esperó.

–¡Tú, allí!– El hombre gritó. –¡El muchacho joven!

–¿Sí, señor?– Allen preguntó educadamente cuando el hombre lo llamó. –¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

–¿Dónde están tus padres?– El hombre preguntó con suspicacia flagrante. –Me gustaría hablar con ellos.

Allen ahogó un suspiro. –No tengo padres, señor. Estoy viviendo solo. Compré esta casa por mi cuenta.

El hombre se quedó sin aliento. –¡Pero no tienes más de doce años!– Exclamó.

–Señor, se lo aseguro, tengo dieciocho y legalmente soy un adulto. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?– Allen se habría molestado por el comentario grosero del hombre, pero estaba acostumbrado a los comentarios acerca de su aparente estatura y edad.

–Eres un estudiante de universidad–. Dijo el hombre, más que preguntar. Cualquier cortesía que pudo haber estado presente en su voz antes del descubrimiento (era seguro que Allen no la había detectado) desapareció, fue reemplazado por una cantidad sorprendente de veneno.

–Sí señor–. Respondió Allen, con cautela.

–Le dije claramente a Guzol que no venda su casa a estudiantes–. El hombre se alteró mucho. –¡Mírese! Tienes el pelo teñido de blanco y además está ese extraño tatuaje en tu rostro. ¡Ay, los jóvenes de hoy! Sin respeto por sus cuerpos o por sus vecinos–. Lanzó una mirada oscura a la casa de al lado de Allen. El peliblanco sospechó que los estudiantes que vivían allí eran los culpables del arrebato enloquecido de este hombre.

–Um, señor, le puedo asegurar que... ah...–. Se calló tentadoramente.

–Mi nombre es George, y represento a este barrio–. Dijo el hombre. Allen le tendió la mano temblorosa, pero George sólo la miró como si fuera un insecto particularmente horripilante. Allen la retiró a toda prisa y la escondió detrás de su espalda.

–Bueno, Sr. George–. Dijo Allen, un poco tenso. –Le puedo asegurar que este es mi color de pelo natural, y la marca en el rostro es una cicatriz–. Pasó un dedo sobre ella antes de continuar. –Soy tranquilo y respetuoso. Trabajo duro en la escuela y no me importa las fiestas. Le prometo que no voy a causar ningún problema." Le ofreció una sonrisa débil, que George, también, ignoró.

–Todavía no confío en ti–. Declaró George, que comenzó a darse la vuelta y a alejarse. –Vamos a tener una reunión de vecinos sobre este asunto ¡Esta locura tiene que parar!– Gritó, corriendo por la calle hacia su casa. Él cerró la puerta con fuerza, que ocasionó una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Allen.

–Genial, justo lo que necesito–. Allen murmuró para sí mismo mientras sacaba otra caja de la parte trasera de su coche. Caminó por la acera y dejó la caja, que estaba llena de sus artefactos de oficina, a los pies de las escaleras. Su buen humor se había evaporado, dejándole una sensación de cansancio y molestia. De todas maneras, ¿Ese hombre quien se creía? Allen había comprado esta casa con su propio dinero. Era de su propiedad y podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

Allen estaba tan distraído por esta nueva injusticia que ni siquiera vio a una chica de cabellos castaños, de cuclillas, detrás de los arbustos hasta que pasó delante de ella tres veces. Cuando por fin lo notó, se detuvo y la observó, con la cabeza ladeada ligeramente a la izquierda con un gesto de confusión. Ella estaba mirando hacia la casa de al lado con una expresión de anhelo esperanzado. No se dio cuenta en absoluto de la presencia de Allen.

–Um, ¿perdón?– Allen murmuró.

–¡Ah! – Ella gritó, volteándose.

–Oh, la asusté, ¡lo siento!– Allen se disculpó, agachándose para ayudarla a levantarse. Agarró su brazo y miró el rostro aterrorizado de la joven. Allen pasó el flequillo sobre la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

–¿Quién eres?– La chica susurró. Ella tenía los ojos claros y por alguna razón vestía un kimono rosado.

–Mi nombre es Allen Walker ¿Quién eres y por qué estás agachada en mis arbustos?

–¡Oh!– Exclamó ella, con su rostro sonrojado. –Um. Mi nombre es Chomesuke. Lo siento, no me di cuenta que alguien ya estaba viviendo aquí. Lavi no me dijo que la casa había sido vendida. Pero supongo que no debería sorprenderme. Lavi en realidad nunca me dice nada...– Y, para horror de Allen, ella comenzó a llorar ahí mismo, en su jardín delantero.

–Uh–. Dijo de forma inteligente, cuando los sollozos atormentaron el cuerpo delgado de la castaña.

–¿Por qué me está haciendo esto!– La chica se lamentó. –¡Él sabe lo mucho que lo amo! ¿Por qué, Dios?– De hecho, ella sacudió su puño en dirección al cielo, y Allen tuvo que contener la risa. No sería bueno para esta pobre chica que lo viera riéndose de su dolor.

–¿Quién es él?– Preguntó Allen, tratando de ser reconfortante y comprensivo. Colocó una mano vacilante sobre su hombro y se sintió aliviado cuando ella no trató de morderlo.

–¡El amor de mi vida! Lo conocí en una de sus fiestas y, ¡supe enseguida que era amor a primera vista!– La chica declaró, mientras hipaba. –Él vive allí–. Señaló a la casa que George había mirado antes. –No creo que él quiera verme más. Él no me devuelve las llamadas, y cada vez que visito su casa sus compañeros de habitación me dan excusas estúpidas, sé que está ahí, escondiéndose de mí–. Ella dirigió su vista hacia la casa de nuevo, con nostalgia. –¿Por qué me haces esto, mi amor?– Susurró.

Tal vez porque eres una loca aterradora, Allen quiso decir. Lo que dijo en su lugar fue –¿Tal vez sólo ha estado ocupado? Sabes que la universidad está comenzando en tres días.

–Nah, la escuela no es difícil para Lavi ¡Es un genio!– Ella suspiró. –¿Quieres ver qué aspecto tiene?– Chomesuke preguntó al azar, sacando una carpeta de color rosa brillante de la nada.

–Uh–. Allen dijo de nuevo, sorprendido por su repentino cambio de ánimo.

–¡Mira!– Ella dijo con alegría, lanzando la tapa abierta con un broche de oro. Dentro había un collage de fotos, decorado con corazones brillantes y estrellas dibujadas hechas con, suponía Allen, pegamento brillante. Cada imagen era del mismo chico: un pelirrojo alto con un parche en el ojo derecho. En algunas de las fotos estaba sonriendo a la cámara, pero en la mayoría parecía como si él ni siquiera supiera que la foto estaba siendo tomada.

_¡Acosador!_ Allen pensó, haciendo una mueca. Chomesuke puso mala cara, ante la incomprensión de sus expresiones de afecto.

–Eres un chico, no eres capaz de comprender su belleza–. Suspiró, acariciando la página amorosamente. Allen se dio cuenta de que muchas de las imágenes fueron recortadas, como si hubiera habido otras personas en ellas que fueron cortadas.

–Entonces, ¿él es tu novio? – Preguntó Allen. Obviamente no debía haber dicho eso porque Chomesuke comenzó a gemir de nuevo. Allen fulminó con la mirada a la casa de al lado, esa persona llamada Lavi debía salir y hacer frente a este problema en vez de verterlos en él.

–Yo-yo-yo creía que lo era, pero luego lo vi en una fiesta con otra chica y cuando traté de confrontarlo ¡se escapó!

–Espera. Así que ustedes estaban saliendo, entonces, de repente, él estaba con otra chica ¿sin siquiera decírtelo?– Allen gritó, indignado por el comportamiento del pelirrojo. –Pasó todo ese tiempo contigo, y luego simplemente te dejó? De todas maneras ¿Cuánto tiempo estaban saliendo?

–Oh, bueno, he salido con él alrededor de una semana...–. dijo Chomesuke pensativa.

Un momento.

–¿Qué?– Dijo Allen. –¿Una semana?

–Una semana de pura felicidad–. Chomesuke suspiró de nuevo. –Él es un caballero.

Sí, a excepción de la parte en la que al parecer es un sinvergüenza mujeriego, pensó Allen. Este tipo Lavi se parecía a su Maestro Cross. _Pensé que por fin había alejado de todo eso. Genial, justo necesitaba un vecino así_...

–¿Le darías un mensaje?– Chomesuke declaró. –Eres nuevo, y lindo, así que Lavi probablemente estará interesado en conocerte. Es seguro que te invitará a una de sus fiestas. Por favor, mándale mis saludos. Y dile que lo extraño y lo amo y que haría cualquier cosa para recuperarlo y hacer que nuestra relación funcione.

–Bueno... – comenzó Allen, retrocediendo un poco. No quería ser el mensajero de nadie, en especial si se le pedía entregar un mensaje así.

–Por favor, uh, ¿Cuál era tu nombre?– Chomesuke rogó, lanzándose sobre él. Allen cayó al suelo, aturdido por el golpe y molesto porque esa chica no se había molestado en recordar su nombre.

–Es Allen–. Dijo débilmente, empujando sus hombros. –Y me estás aplastando.

–Por favor, dime que le dirás a Lavi mi mensaje ¡Por favor!

–Bueno, bueno, se lo diré. Pero, por favor, señorita, quítese de encima, me estas aplastando.

–¡Eres tan amable!– Chomesuke chilló, con los ojos brillantes. Ella lo apretujó aún más con un abrazo asfixiante, luego saltó a sus pies. –Volveré más tarde. Me dices su respuesta, ¿de acuerdo?– Entonces ella se fue corriendo por la acera, agitando su mano sobre el hombro.

Allen permaneció tendido en la hierba, desconcertado por lo que le había pasado. En primer lugar su vecino, obviamente desequilibrado, lo abordó, luego es atacado por una chica enferma de amor.

Más bien, una demente, Allen pensó de manera poco amable.

–¿Se ha ido?– Preguntó una voz desconocida.

Allen miró a la casa de al lado. Asomado en la ventana superior izquierda estaba el chico que aparecía en las fotos de Chomesuke. Se veía preocupado, pero cuando vio que Allen estaba solo, su rostro se relajó en una burlona sonrisa engreída. –Gracias por lo de hace un momento. Hombre, no sabía qué hacer. He estado atrapado en la casa por cerca de dos horas porque sabía que ella estaba ahí–. Se estremeció dramáticamente, luego sonrió de nuevo. –¡Te debo una, hombre! Cuando tenga algo de tiempo, voy a pasar por aquí y voy a saludarte. ¡Hasta más tarde!– Saludó alegremente y luego sacó la cabeza de la ventana. Un momento después, Allen oyó que la puerta trasera de su casa se abría, seguida por el ruido de un motor de un coche dando vueltas. Hubo un chirrido de neumáticos, y luego el chico pelirrojo se había ido.

_Justo cuando pensaba que tenía la oportunidad de vivir una vida normal_, Allen pensó miserablemente. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la hierba, exasperado. Luego se quedó mirando el cielo de finales de agosto y se preguntó qué demonios le estaba pasando a su vida.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**(1) Heredero o legatario a quien el testador manda transmitir los bienes a otra u otras personas, o darles determinada inversión.**

**(2) El ginkgo es un árbol que pertenece al género de árboles caducifolios (es decir, a los árboles que pierden las hojas durante las estaciones frías o secas) El ginkgo alcanza entre 12 y 37 m de altura. Sus hojas tienen forma de abanico.**

* * *

**Nota de la T.: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Continúo la traducción? ¿O lo dejo así? Ustedes, amables lectores, tienen la última palabra, estoy a sus órdenes ;)**

**En caso de que les agrade la traducción debo decir que la velocidad de la actualización será relativa a la cantidad de reviews que reciba. En cuanto más reviews me den, las actualizaciones serán más rápidas. Todo está en sus manos :D**


	2. Peleando para que estés en la fiesta

**Nota de la traductora: Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo traducido, quise actualizar más antes pero el tiempo no me lo permitió ToT y cuando ya tenía tiempo el servicio de internet de mí casa colapsó, pero finalmente aquí está la ansiada continuación, ¡disfrútenla!**

* * *

_**Nota del A.: ¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Ya estoy de vuelta con el capítulo dos! **_

_**Gracias a todos los que comentaron, me pusieron en alertas y me agregaron a sus favorito, etc. Pero, sobre todo a las personas que opinaron. Realmente agradezco sus amables palabras y el apoyo que dan a esta pequeña historia al azar. **_

_**Un comentario mencionó que mi caracterización de Chomesuke era un poco extrema, y realmente, eso es lo que yo buscaba. Esta historia es sobre un chico (Allen) que trata de vivir una vida normal, pero está rodeado de situaciones y personas irracionales, por eso finalmente sucumbe a la irracionalidad. Básicamente, esto es sólo mi intento de crear una historia bastante crackish y sólo va a empeorar a medida que avance ¡Hurra! **_

_**Otra nota: Allen mantiene su cicatriz y el pelo blanco en esta historia, pero su brazo izquierdo es de aspecto normal. Hasta ahora. Tengo una idea sobre qué hacer con ese brazo, pero ya veremos si funciona lo que estoy planeando.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Olvidé esto en el último capítulo ¡Vaya! No soy dueño de D Gray-Man.****(Nota de la T.: **El fic no es mío, pertenece a SwingTree85, solo lo traduzco**)**

* * *

Por el momento, el elemento favorito de Allen con respecto a su nuevo hogar era el amplio porche, que conectaba con su sala de estar. La ventana de entrada a la puerta estaba biselada **(1)**, y cuando el sol brillaba a través de ella el cristal parecía amarillo. También acomodó un futón **(2)**, de edad desconocida, por ahí, junto con una mesita blanca de plástico y un par de sillas bean-bag **(3)** andrajosas. Poco después del encuentro desastroso con George y Chomesuke, Allen se dejó caer en la suavidad del futón, cansado y abatido por el sol. Si cerraba los ojos era seguro que su mente se perdería en la deriva, tal vez así podría olvidar todo el episodio que vivió hace unos instantes...

Permaneció así durante una hora aproximadamente, hasta que el sonido de un golpeteo impregnó el ambiente cargado de luz. Se dio cuenta de que el sonido provenía de la puerta de entrada, Allen arrastró a sus pies con un resoplido y caminó hasta el frente de la casa. Cuando abrió la puerta, fue recibido por el rostro sonriente de una bonita muchacha asiática. Su largo pelo negro estaba recogido en dos coletas altas y sus ojos eran de un azul tan profundo que parecía púrpura.

–¿Hola?– Dijo Allen.

–¡Hola!– La joven sonrió. –Mi nombre es Lenalee Lee. Soy tu nueva vecina. Vivo por allá–. Señaló la infame casa de al lado con una inclinación de su cabeza. –Pensé en pasar por acá y saludar, y además ¡te doy la bienvenida al barrio! Lavi y Kanda son mis compañeros pero en estos momentos no están en casa, pero estoy segura de que te encontrarás con ellos después ¿Te importa si entro? ¡Traje un regalo!– Levantó un plato de plástico con un montón de galletas de chocolate en su superficie. La boca de Allen inmediatamente se hizo agua.

–Por supuesto–. Dijo el peliblanco, haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera pasar. – Por cierto, soy Allen Walker.

–Encantada de conocerte, Allen–. Dijo Lenalee, colocando las galletas en la mesa de café. –¿Te importa si me siento?

–Por favor–. Allen respondió, señalando el sofá. Él se dejó caer al lado de la joven y engulló tres galletas a la vez.

–Vaya–. Dijo Lenalee, ahogando una risita.

–erdon–. Dijo Allen con la boca llena de galletas. Tragó con dificultad y sonrió tímidamente. –Me gusta un poco la comida.

–Ya me di cuenta.

–Así que, ¿eres una estudiante de universidad?

–¡Oh, sí!– Lenalee respondió. –Soy una estudiante de segundo año.

–Que bueno–. Dijo Allen, tratando de alcanzar otra galleta. –Yo voy a ser un estudiante de primer año ¿Qué estás estudiando?

–Teatro–. Lenalee respondió. –Teatro musical, en realidad. Mi especialidad es la danza, pero creo que también soy una buena cantante. ¿Qué hay de ti?

–Estoy indeciso–. Respondió Allen, encogiéndose de hombros. –Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

–Mucha gente empieza de esa manera.

–Así que, ¿vives con dos chicos? ¿No es eso un poco raro para ti?

–¡Oh, no!, está bien. Esos dos son como mis hijos, mis mejores amigos de la universidad. Aunque, puede que le haya hecho creer a mi hermano que eran muchachas–. Dijo Lenalee con aire de culpabilidad. –Es un poco sobreprotector, ¿sabes?

–Si tuviera una hermana menor, probablemente también lo sería–. Allen reconoció. –Hey, Lenalee, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Es probable que sea una pregunta realmente extraña, pero he tenido, de alguna manera, un día raro.

–¿Tuviste un encuentro con George?– Lenalee preguntó con simpatía.

–Sí, de hecho, lo hice. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Bueno, si eres un estudiante universitario. Él, de alguna manera, busca... perjudicarte.

–¿Cuál es su problema?– Allen preguntó.

–Bueno, probablemente tiene mucho que ver con Lavi–. Dijo Lenalee. –Es un año mayor que yo. Desde que cumplió veintiún años ha estado celebrando fiestas en nuestra casa prácticamente cada fin de semana. En realidad, él estaba haciendo eso incluso antes de cumplir los veintiún años, pero fue arrestado por la policías tantas veces que su abuelo le amenazó con expulsarlo. Esa casa pertenece realmente a su abuelo. Él es el rector de la escuela, ya sabes. Pero no es como si Lavi nunca consiguió ninguna cita ni nada. Juro que ese chico puede hablar sobre sus fiestas de la nada. Pero ahora, con George inevitablemente enviándonos a la policía, siempre somos multados por violaciones de ruido–. Lenalee hizo una pausa antes de añadir: –No hacemos eso.

–No me extraña que a George no le agrade–. Dijo Allen, disgustado porque tendría que escuchar el ruido de fiestas salvajes cada fin de semana, impidiéndole dormir.

Lenalee se echó a reír. –Sí, pero es casi la única persona que lo hace. Lavi es bastante popular por aquí.

–Estoy al tanto–. Allen dijo sin expresión. Lenalee frunció el ceño en señal confusión. –¿Conoces a una chica llamada Chomesuke?

–¿Te refieres a Sachiko?– Lenalee dijo, echándose hacia atrás en el sofá. –Sabes, ese es su nombre real. Pero cuando la conoció, Lavi estaba demasiado borracho para recordar su nombre correctamente y ella dijo: Lo que tu decidas llamarme ahora, ¡ese va a ser mi nombre! Ella está un poco obsesionada con él, por lo que he oído.

–Más bien completamente obsesionada con él–. Allen corrigió. Ahora, todo lo que quedaba de las galletas era un montón de migajas. –Estaban muy buenas, por cierto.

–¡Gracias! Así que has conocido a Sachi quiero decir Chomesuke? – Lenalee se corrigió a sí misma con un toque ligero en los labios.

–Ella estaba de cuclillas en mis arbustos, hoy, espiando tu casa.

–Sí, ella hace eso. Dijo Lenalee con desdén. –En realidad, es probable que tengas que soportar una gran cantidad de acosadoras, ya que vives al lado de nosotros. Lavi tiene una gran cantidad de admiradoras. Kanda, también, aunque por lo general no duran mucho tiempo.

–¿Qué, las asesina o algo así?

–Claro que no. Les da algo que Lavi llama "mirada de muerte". Por lo general, no vuelven después de eso.

–Suena como un verdadero encanto–. Dijo Allen suavemente.

Lenalee se rió de nuevo. Ella era brillante, feliz y perfectamente normal. Allen se sintió aliviado de que al menos alguien en este extraño barrio parecía cuerdo.

–Eres divertido–. Ella se rió. –¡Debes venir a la fiesta de esta noche! Estoy segura que a Lavi no le importaría. Le encanta conocer gente nueva.

–No lo sé–. Dijo Allen, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. –No soy muy adepto a las fiestas. No bebo ni nada–. El alcohol había sido la causa de gran parte del trauma infantil de Allen y él tiende a evitarlo a cualquier costo. –Además, Chomesuke me pidió que le diera un mensaje a Lavi, y yo, realmente, no quiero hacerlo.

–¿Qué mensaje?– Lenalee preguntó.

–Que ella lo ama y que lo echa de menos bla, bla, bla…–. Dijo Allen, haciendo una mueca. –No me siento cómodo diciendo a otra persona (especialmente a una que no conozco) asuntos que no son míos.

–Eso no es muy caritativo de tu parte, Allen–. Dijo Lenalee, golpeándolo en el pecho. –Si no supiera que Chomesuke es tan espeluznante me ofendería. Como sea... Bueno, le daré ese mensaje a Lavi por ti, ¿qué te parece? ¡Pero tienes que venir a la fiesta! Será divertido, y ¡también, conocerás a gente nueva!

–Voy a pensarlo–. Allen murmuró, mirando a otro lado. Él sabía que no iba a ir, pero no quería herir los sentimientos de Lenalee. Ella tenía las características de una verdadero amiga.

–Bueno, mejor me voy. La fiesta empieza pronto y tengo que comprar aperitivos, sino, Lavi se molestará.

–Aprecio que hayas venido, Lenalee–. Dijo Allen mientras la acompañaba a la puerta. –Gracias por ser tan acogedora.

–No hay problema–. Ella respondió. –Y sigo creyendo que deberías venir a la fiesta. ¡Espero verte allí, Allen!– Y se fue, cortando camino a través del patio de Allen y luego saltando con gracia sobre su propia cerca.

Allen cerró la puerta con una sonrisa. Este día realmente estaba empezando a mejorar.

* * *

El garaje de Allen estaba desconectado de la casa, ubicado en un estrecho callejón que corría detrás de todas las casas de ese lado de la calle. El jeep de Allen estaba estacionado en el interior, junto con su bicicleta, sus patines, y toda clase de utensilios de jardinería. No es que Allen ajardinara, pero estaban allí si los necesitaba. En ese momento, él estaba tratando de arrastrar la cortadora de césped por la puerta lateral del garaje. Pero la cortadora se quedó atrapada en la jamba **(4)** de la puerta, y él estaba empezando a sentirse frustrado.

–Che–. Una voz se burló. –¿Estás en problemas, brote de habas?

Allen buscó la fuente de la voz. Apoyado en el enorme olmo, que se encontraba en el patio trasero de la casa de al lado, estaba un muchacho asiático con pelo largo, Amarrado en una coleta alta y con un flequillo cortado horizontalmente a través de su frente. Sostenía un bokuto **(5) **de madera en su mano derecha.

_¿Quién se cree ese chico?_ Allen pensó. _¿Un samurái?_

–Mi nombre es Allen–. Respondió el peliblanco, un poco irritado. –¿Y tú eres?

–Kanda–. Respondió el muchacho, aunque Allen ya había adivinado su identidad más antes. –¿Tú eres el nuevo vecino? ¿Dónde están tus padres? Probablemente no debería tratar de operar esa cosa sin supervisión adulta.

–No tengo padres–. Allen aclaró. –Y no necesito ninguna ayuda para trabajar la cortadora de césped, gracias. He cortado el césped por mí mismo desde que tenía ocho años.

–Bien por ti–. Dijo Kanda, aburrido. –Eso debe haber sido, ¿hace dos años? Debes ser todo un profesional por ahora.

–¡Yo no tengo diez!– Allen gritó. –¡Tengo dieciocho años!

–Che–. Kanda se burló de nuevo. –Estudiante de primer año.

–No eres una persona muy agradable, ¿verdad?

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso?– Kanda dijo, sonriendo.

–Cretino.

–Muy bien, escucha–. Dijo Kanda, de pie con la espalda recta y dando un paso hacia Allen. –Tú me molestas como la mayoría de la gente me molesta, pero realmente me molesta que Lenalee me haya dicho que te invitó a la fiesta, por eso te estoy diciendo esto ahora mismo:... Si muestras tu cara, te mataré; cortaré esa fea cicatriz justo al lado de tu cara y te veré sangrar hasta la muerte ¿Entiendes?

Allen asintió en silencio, sorprendido de que alguien pudiera formar una fuerte opinión de él después de conocerlo durante aproximadamente treinta segundos. También que alguien pudiera ser tan violento. Había recibido amenazas de muerte del Maestro Cross cada dos días, pero Allen nunca había creído que los cumpliría. Él le había golpeado en la cabeza con un mazo, seguro, pero nunca lo hirió gravemente. Este muchacho, Allen lo sabía, sería capaz de cumplir sus amenazas. Esta persona llamada Kanda es el individuo más terrorífico que Allen había conocido en su vida. Después de todo no podrá cumplir el deseo de Lenalee.

Hablando de Lenalee, pensó Allen, ¿cómo es posible que una persona tan dulce pueda ser amigo de alguien así?

–Bueno–. Dijo Kanda secamente. –Ahora permanece fuera de mi camino, brote de habas. Sólo viendo tu cara de tonto se eleva mi presión arterial.

–¡Deja de llamarme brote de habas! ¡Mi nombre es Allen!

–¿Me veo como si importara?– Y con eso, subió los escalones de vuelta a su casa y cerró la puerta.

–¡Gah!– Allen gritó, tirando con fuerza la cortadora de césped. Ésta se encendió con la sacudida, sorprendiéndolo y haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Por segunda vez en el día, Allen cayó al suelo y cayó sin gracia.

* * *

Allen había esperado que la fiesta en la casa de al lado sea ruidosa. Basado en las reacciones exageradas de George, las menciones de Lenalee sobre posibles violaciones de ruido y la primera impresión de Allen sobre la personalidad de Lavi, pensó que tendría que cerrar sus ventanas para poder bloquear el sonido. Era una húmeda noche de agosto y Allen solo quería que una brisa cruzada fluya a través de su habitación, pero él tendría que prescindir de la brisa. Las ventanas estaban cerradas con llave, rellenas con almohadas y mantas, en un burdo intento de crear algún tipo de sistema de insonorización.

Sin embargo, Allen podía oír los ruidos de la fiesta como si estuviera sucediendo allí mismo, en su dormitorio.

–¡Whooooooo!– Alguien borracho gritó. Esto fue seguido por una serie de accidentes y un fuerte estallido de risas.

–¡No es divertido, chicos!– La misma persona gritó. –Mierda ¡Creo que me he roto una pierna!

–Nah, no lo creo– alguien más comentó.

–¿Necesitas ir al hospital?– Una tercera persona preguntó. –No creo que ninguno de nosotros deba conducir.

–¡Lavi!– La primera persona gritó. –Me rompí la pierna y ahora estoy, estoy muriendo. ¡Voy a demandar tu culo por esto! Es algo sin nombre, es un resbalón y una caída. Sí. Me caí en tu fiesta, ya verás... Uh...

–¿Responsable? – Una voz que Allen reconoció como la de Lavi. Prácticamente podía oír la sonrisa en ella. –Esta no es mi casa, Daisya. Así que tú eres una mierda, vete a tu suerte, amigo.

–Voy a demandar al dueño, entonces–. El gritón Daisya, respondió. –Esto es una buena idea.

–Sí, una gran idea–. Lavi respondió sarcásticamente.

Allen suspiró con irritación y se dio la vuelta para mirar su reloj despertador. 02:37 am. Había estado soportando la fiesta desde las 10 pm y ya había tenido suficiente. Agarró una almohada que había caído de su lugar en la ventana por encima de la cabecera de su cama y la puso sobre su cabeza. No hizo nada para amortiguar el sonido de la fiesta. La música sonaba y sonaba por debajo del estruendo de las conversaciones de los borrachos. Guitarras chillaban salvajemente y un cantante gritó algo sobre una "perra loca."

–Vaya clase–. Allen murmuró para sí mismo.

Y entonces, justo cuando se había resignado a una noche sin dormir, llegó la salvación.

–¡Oh mierda, es la policía!– Alguien gritó, seguido por el sonido de corridas y luchas en un pandemónium **(6)** general.

Las luces rojas y azules se reflejaron a través de la pared, iluminando las cortinas delgadas. Incapaz de contener su curiosidad, Allen salió de su cama, bajó la escalera y se deslizó al porche para poder espiar.

–¡Oh!– una voz familiar, femenina, dijo en voz baja. –¡Hey, Allen! Pensé que estarías durmiendo.

Allen frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo. Lenalee saludó torpemente hacia él. Ella y unas pocas personas que nunca había visto antes estaban acostados boca abajo en el suelo de su porche.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?– Preguntó el peliblanco. –¿Y cómo llegaron aquí?

–Este es un lugar común para que las personas se oculten cuando no quieren ser arrestados–. Lenalee explicó, todavía susurrando. –Por lo general, el lugar está vacío, así que no nos sentimos mal por irrumpir. Ahora que vives aquí, es posible que desees arreglar el pequeño desgarro en la cerca de la puerta del patio trasero–. Señaló detrás de ella. –Es muy fácil para nosotros usar un gancho de alambre y abrir la cerradura.

–Entiendo–. Respondió lentamente el peliblanco.

–Hombre, lo siento, pero ¿quién demonios eres?– Un joven tendido en el suelo exigió, sin molestarse en susurrar. Su cabello castaño se veía despeinado y azotada por el viento y dos líneas de color rosa, que Allen comparó con maquillaje, decoraban sus mejillas.

–Shhh, Daisya–. Lenalee lo hizo callar. –Él es Allen Walker. Vive aquí ahora. Te lo dijimos como un millón de veces. Ahora cállate. ¿Quieres que te atrapen otra vez?

–¿Daisya?– Allen repitió. –¿Eres tú el que se rompió la pierna?

El muchacho lo miró con asombro. –¿Cómo lo sabes?– Le preguntó. –¿Eres psíquico o algo así?

–Sí–. Respondió Allen tocándose la sien. –Soy muy psíquico.

–¡Amigo!– Daisya gritó, ganando otra ronda de "cierra la boca" por parte de sus compañeros menores de edad. –¿Qué estoy pensando en este momento?

–Él no es psíquico, idiota–. Otro muchacho murmuró. –Probablemente te oyó gritar por la ventana. Diablos, la ciudad entera debió escucharte. Por Dios–. Hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño. –Y en realidad no te rompiste una pierna, ¡así que cállate!

–De verdad lo siento, Allen–. Lenalee se disculpó. –Pero, um, ¿podrías ir a ver si la policía se ha ido? Voy a perder mi beca si me pillan. Además, lo más probable es que mi hermano va a matarme. No, definitivamente me matará. Lavi ya debió deshacerse de ellos por ahora, pero me gustaría asegurarme, por favor–. Ella miró al peliblanco esperanzado.

Allen suspiró. –Está bien, voy a ver.

–¡Eres el mejor!– susurró Lenalee a la espalda del peliblanco mientras éste abría la puerta del porche y entraba al patio delantero. Deambuló hasta el borde del límite de su propiedad hasta alcanzar a los dos oficiales que estaban cerca de su coche patrulla.

–Últimamente estamos recibiendo demasiadas quejas de ruido sobre ti, Sr. Bookman–. Dijo un oficial de cabellera negra con un gran bigote. –Esto se está yendo de tus manos. Siga con esa actitud y habrá consecuencias drásticas.

–Son sólo niños, Charles–. Una mujer policía respondió, metiendo su cabello bajo el sombrero. –La universidad está por comenzar y se están divirtiendo un poco antes de que comiencen las clases. Ellos se calmaran una vez que la universidad empiece. ¿Verdad?

–Por supuesto, señora–. Respondió una voz masculina. Allen reconoció que se trataba, nada más y nada menos, de Lavi, quien sostenía la puerta de pasajero del coche patrullero abierto para la mujer policía. –Gracias por ser tan comprensiva, Oficial Moa. Prometo que no volverá a suceder–. Ella le dio una sonrisa, mientras que su compañero se quejó oscuramente desde detrás del volante. Lavi cerró la puerta cuando ella entró y se despidió con la mano mientras el coche poco a poco se alejaba de la acera.

–¡Menos mal, eso estuvo cerca!– Lavi murmuró para sí mismo. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Allen.

–¡Hola, vecino!– Dijo el pelirrojo mientras trotaba hacia él. –Lo siento por todo eso ¿No te despertamos, verdad?

–Nunca dormí–. Dijo Allen brevemente. –Lenalee me envió aquí para asegurarse de que la policía se había ido. Ella y un par de sus invitados entraron en mi porche y ahora se esconden allí.

Lavi rió a carcajadas y palmeó la espalda de Allen, acción que hizo tropezar al peliblanco un poco hacia delante. –Oh hombre, ¡sí! Van a necesitar un nuevo escondite para cuando nos persigan. Sin embargo, no creo que se queden en el lugar. Ya que les dije que alguien vive allí ahora. Debieron entrar a tu propiedad por una fuerza de costumbre.

–Sí, eso tiene que ser–. Allen aceptó desinteresadamente.

–¡Oh, casi se me olvida!– No me he presentado correctamente aunque estoy seguro de que mi reputación me precede–. Él sonrió con esa sonrisa arrogante de nuevo y le tendió la mano a. –¡Lavi Bookman, un gusto en conocerte!

–Allen Walker–. Allen respondió, dando la mano al otro chico con un apretón firme. –Muy bien, mira–. Empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido cuando Lavi pasó un brazo, de manera firme, alrededor de su cuello.

–¿Por qué no estabas en la fiesta, amigo?– Lavi se quejó. –Lenalee dijo que te invitó, ¡pero nunca te presentaste! Casi vine a preguntar qué pasaba, pero luego algunas cosas pasaron y la mesa de beer pong **(7)** se rompió, lo que es una tragedia porque, ¡yo mismo hice esa cosa! Quería conocer a mi nuevo impresionante vecino y darle las gracias por el manejo del problema de esta mañana!

–¿Chomesuke?– Allen preguntó.

–¡Sí, esa chica loca! En serio amigo, creo que me está acechando y eso no es genial. Necesito difundir mi amor a todos, ya sabes, pero no creo que me atreva a contagiarla. Ella me puede secuestrar. Y luego sacará mi piel y la usará, como el _Silencio de los inocentes _**(8)**.

Allen no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que este hombre estaba hablando.

–No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando–. Allen dijo, tratando de luchar para salir de las garras del chico más alto. Pero Lavi era mucho más fuerte y el peliblanco terminó acercándose aún más al chico pelirrojo. La nariz de Allen se llenó con el aroma de cerveza, patatas fritas sabor barbacoa y Axe en gel.

–En serio ¿Por qué no fuiste a mi fiesta? De seguro piensas que mis fiestas son una mierda. Estoy muy ofendido ahora.

–Bueno, no sé– Allen, arrastró las palabras. –Kanda amenazó con matarme si yo mostraba mi cara en la fiesta.

–Oh, ¿así que conociste a Kanda? Él amenaza con matar a todos–. Dijo Lavi, agitando una mano. –Es su manera de comunicarse.

–Bueno...

–¿Estabas preocupado de que Chomesuke podría estar en la fiesta? Lenalee me contó lo que te dijo y puedo suponer que te gustaría evitarla. De todas formas ella nunca está invitada a las fiestas de por aquí. Así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso–. Sacudió los hombros de Allen antes de darle un apretón amistoso. –¿O te daba penar ir mi fiesta? Creo que no hay necesidad de ser tímido conmigo ya que somos vecinos, lo que significa que somos amigos de forma automática basándonos solo en la proximidad de nuestras vidas. Así que la próxima vez que haga una fiesta, tienes que ir. Si no lo haces, voy a entrar en tu casa y te arrastraré en pijama, si tengo que hacerlo. Buen aspecto, por cierto–. Agregó, levantando una ceja.

Fue entonces cuando Allen se dio cuenta de que estaba usando nada más que un par de boxeadores con dibujos de pingüinos. Él se sonrojó.

–Uh, fue un regalo– explicó Allen.

–Claro–. Lavi rió. Luego posó una mano cerca de su boca y gritó. –¡Hey! Los policías se han ido, ahora salgan del pórtico de Allen. En serio, ¡cualquier persona que se esconda allí de nuevo va a estar en muchos problemas!

–¡Lo sentimos, Lavi! Lo sentimos, Allen!– La voz de Lenalee resonó mientras corría por el patio hacia la puerta trasera de su casa. Allen podía distinguir las formas vagas de los demás fiesteros que se dispersaron y escabulleron por el callejón.

–¿Por qué demonios están gritando aquí?– Kanda gruñó, apareciendo de la nada. –¡Brote de habas! ¿No te dije que te mataría si mostrabas tu cara aquí? ¿Y dónde está tu ropa?

–¡Cállate!– Allen gritó. –Estás técnicamente en mi propiedad, ¡por lo que puedo echarte!

–¡Amigo!– Lavi quedó sin aliento. –¡Acabas de elevarle la voz a Yu! ¡Estás muerto!

–¿Me hablé a mí mismo? **(9)**– Allen frunció el ceño. –¿Qué?

–Nah, el nombre de Kanda es Yu. YU. Pero él es japonés y toda la mierda, por lo que a él le gusta ser llamado por su apellido.

–¿Entonces por qué no lo haces, conejo estúpido?– Kanda gruñó.

–¡Pero "Yu" es más lindo!– Lavi protestó.

_¿Conejo estúpido?_ Allen pensó. ¿De dónde éste hombre saca esos apodos tan extraños?

–De todos modos–. Dijo Lavi, finalmente liberando los hombros de Allen. –Tenemos que ir a casa ahora, tal vez podamos llegar a dormir–. Empezó a caminar hacia su casa, pero se dio la vuelta y apuntó con un dedo amenazador a Allen. Es mejor que estés en la siguiente fiesta o sino vendré a buscarte. ¿Entiendes?– Luego sonrió y agarró a Kanda por la muñeca. –Vamos, Yu, ¡hagamos una pizza!

–No me gusta la pizza–. Kanda se quejó mientras Lavi lo arrastraba. –¡Y no invites a ese estúpido brote de habas a nuestra casa! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

–¡Aww, vamos Yu! ¡No armes alboroto! Ya no lo amenaces, ¿sí?

–Como si yo te escuchara, estupid–. Y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, bloqueando el resto del insulto de Kanda.

Allen hizo una caminata de vuelta a su casa, deteniéndose brevemente para examinar el agujero en la pantalla de la puerta que estaba permitiendo a los estudiantes borrachos universitarios entrar a su propiedad privada. Tendría que llamar a alguien para que lo repare en la mañana.

Se desplomó sobre la cama y tiró su brazo derecho sobre sus ojos. Se quedó así durante una media hora antes de suspirar derrotado.

–No voy a dormir esta noche.

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

**(1) Las puertas biseladas, por lo general exteriores, tienen, en la mayoría de su superficie, cristal cortado, sus fines son estéticos y decorativos. El tamaño del cristal varía según los gustos.**

**(2) ****Colchoneta de algodón que sirve como asiento o como cama, típica del Japón.**

**(3) Las bean-pag son sillas hechas de cojín, son muy cómodas y vienen en diversos tamaños.**

**(4) ****Cada una de las dos piezas labradas que, puestas verticalmente en los dos lados de las puertas o ventanas, sostienen el dintel o el arco de ellas.**

**(5) Es un sable de madera utilizado para entrenar en el Kendo, es utilizado como un reemplazo o representación del sable real o katana.**

**(6) El termino no solo alude a una capital imaginaria del reino infernal, sino a un lugar en el que hay mucho ruido y confusión.**

**(7) El beer pong es un juego americano que consiste en encestar pelotas de ping-pong en vasos llenos de cerveza, desde el extremo de una mesa.**

**(8) Lavi se refiere a la película __****El silencio de los inocentes ****(Conocida en España como _El silencio de los corderos_), en dicha película se puede ver los crímenes del asesino en serie Buffalo Bill, quien, con la piel de sus víctimas estaba confeccionando un traje a medida.**

**(9) En ingles el nombre Yu suena igual al pronombre singular you (que significa tú), Allen piensa que Lavi está usando dicho pronombre y se está refiriendo a él, por lo que esta cacofonía generó toda una confusión. Decidí dejar el chiste tal cual es porque no hay manera de traducirlo.**

* * *

_**Nota del Autor: ¡Ta da! Hombre, éste fue un capítulo largo. Ya tengo escrito el capítulo tres y ahora lo estoy editando. No tengo una beta, así que si hay errores tipográficos o lo que sea, ¡por favor háganmelo saber! Como siempre, ¡los comentarios son muy apreciados y las críticas bienvenidas!**_

* * *

**Nota de la T.: Este capítulo es un poco largo pero es muy entretenido, espero que les haya gustado. Tal vez me atrase un poco con la siguiente actualización, estoy entrando en parciales y no creo que tenga mucho tiempo e.e**

**Volviendo a lo lindo de la vida XD ¡Es hora de responder reviews!**

**Alice: **Tienes mucha razón, casi no hay fics nuevos de ésta bella pareja, es muy frustrante. Esa es una de las principales por las que decidí traducir este fic, para contribuir al fandom en español. No te preocupes, no pienso abandonar la traducción, es una promesa. Aprecio mucho tu agradecimiento, espero que la traducción sea convincente ¡Saludos!

**Guest: **Es todo un honor para mí que esta humilde traducción sea el primer fic Laven que leas. Como ya mencioné antes, no pienso abandonar el fic, tal vez me tome mi tiempo pero prometo acabar de traducirlo. Espero que esta continuación te haya agradado ¡Saludos!

**Liza T: **Me alegra que esta traducción te haya gustado, espero que éste capítulo esté decente u.u ¡Saludos!

**Un abrazo mega especial a: Akkira Nala**

**Recuerden, los reviews aceleran las actualizaciones :P**

**Con todo dicho**

**¡Adiós!**


End file.
